


Afloat

by plantbaby



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantbaby/pseuds/plantbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec muses sleepily that summertime might be his worst enemy, taking away his cuddling partner, making him sweat through his gear and making him lazy and unfocused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afloat

Alec feels afloat; he rests on something soft, his body engulfed in warmth. The air is humid and still; the only sounds getting through the thick layer of sleepiness are the honking of the cars outside and the puffs of someone’s breathing. Alec rubs his cheek against a pillow, at least he thinks it’s a pillow, and sighs softly. He doesn’t want to open his eyes; he is content to stay submerged in this half-awake, half-asleep state. His brow furrows when he realizes that he doesn’t feel Magnus’ frame against his own though; his mind is fuddled and he inches his eyes open to check on his missing boyfriend.

The sight of smooth, tanned canvas of Magnus’ back welcomes him and his mouth curves into a smile; Magnus must have rolled away from him during the night, trying to get away from his body heat. Alec muses sleepily that summertime might be his worst enemy, taking away his cuddling partner, making him sweat through his gear and making him lazy and unfocused. He shuffles across the bed slowly, his muscles sore and uncooperative. He lines his body up with Magnus’, throwing his arm around his waist, and rests his forehead against the nape of Magnus’ neck. _Much better,_ he thinks and closes his eyes, intent on going back to sleep.


End file.
